


[大妃的福利]捉迷藏（皇马众）

by batcat229



Series: 三十题 [4]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-19
Updated: 2013-07-19
Packaged: 2018-07-11 19:14:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7066657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/batcat229/pseuds/batcat229
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>原文：</p><p>真是的，不过是被记者拦了一下，结果大家都不见了，又不是小孩子，玩什么捉迷藏</p><p>—————渣皇粉就不要看后文了————</p><p>“啊啊~~~~~好累啊，结果我只找到了克里斯耳朵，卡西的手，拉莫斯的腿，卡里姆的脑袋倒是找到了，但是Sami就剩下发带了吗？人家不玩了啦！！你们快出来啦！！！！”<br/>车祸现场，只剩下了厄齐尔的哭声，他大概一辈子都不能完成这个游戏了</p>
            </blockquote>





	[大妃的福利]捉迷藏（皇马众）

     蒙胡伊奇球场见证了皇马的半程冠军，但是被堵在公共采访区的厄齐尔现在可开心不起来，虽然他现在表面上看起来还是那个笔趣菲斯。  
  
      “这个赛季我们做得很好，新加入的队友和我们并没有隔阂，我们都很信任我们的队友，我们能战胜巴萨只是因为他们的运气欠佳，那秃那斯，我们现在还不能掉以轻心，能在这个球队踢球我很幸福........”  
  
      厄齐尔努力用官话应付着这群七嘴八舌的记者，脑子里却想着刚刚拉莫斯和马塞洛脸上幸灾乐祸的表情，那群家伙在发现记者的埋伏后就很有·义·气地把他推了出 去，更要命的是，他有种预感，刚刚在更衣室里乐坏了的那群家伙们一定想到了些什么猎奇的点子要整他，他清楚地记得上次好脾气的法国人在大巴里发现自己手机 不见了的焦急表情。好吧，就算他当时也没告诉卡里姆它在哪儿，阿拉也不用给他报应啊！他现在心里一股不祥的预感挥之不去。  
      
      “抱歉，我的集合时间快到了，可以让我过去一下吗？”  
  
      厄齐尔努力地往前挤着，在如此拥挤的环境下一切过人技巧都毫无用武之地，这些记者才是世界上最好的后卫啊，好吧，谁会在后防线上放那么多人？  
  
     “抱歉，真的，我的集合时间真的到了......”  
  
      虽然厄齐尔成功地突出重围挪到了停车场，但本该停放大巴的地方空无一物，那群家伙居然能成功怂恿司机给大巴挪地？多大的人了，还玩捉迷藏！厄齐尔在心里把队里的人都问候了一遍，问候得最严重还是他的德国老乡赫迪拉，虽然现在他要打电话向他求救。  
  
       “喂，Sami，你们现在在哪儿？”  
  
       “嗯，梅苏特？我们在回酒店的路上啊........等等，你没有上大巴吗？”  
  
       “靠！你们真的不是故意整我的？我听到你后面的笑声了！！”  
  
       “梅苏特，你先冷静点，大伙不是太开心了嘛！！诶，副队长？”  
  
       “Hi，梅苏特，你没上大巴吗？”  
  
       “塞尔吉奥·拉莫斯！！！”  
  
       “嘿，梅苏特，别生气，你打的过来吧，作为歉意，回头我给你报销！”  
  
       “不是这个问题.......”  
  
       “嗯？梅苏特，你该不会.......不知道我们酒店的名字？”  
  
       总之经过一番折腾，厄齐尔终于坐上了开往酒店的的士。幸好这位的士司机是个罕见的不多话的西班牙人，被比赛和队友折腾得身心俱惫的厄齐尔在车上才能进入放空状态吸收母星的能量。  
  
  
  
————————下面是要团灭的节奏——————————  
  
  
  
       “先生，先生，醒醒！”  
  
       厄齐尔是被司机吵醒的，虽然他还停留在睡醒后的迷糊状态。  
  
       “抱歉，先生，我只能送你到这里了。”  
  
        看见厄齐尔的笔趣菲斯，司机以为他的客人误会他了。  
  
        “请听我解释，先生。前面发生了交通事故，其中有一部大巴打横停在了路中间，现在整条路都封住了。虽然很抱歉，但是请您走过去吧，您的目的地就在前面，直走就是，这次服务我们不收费了.......先生？”  
  
        “嗯？”  
  
        结果当厄齐尔完全清醒过来的时候他已经可以清晰地闻到橡胶燃烧的气味，他搜索了一下司机对他说的话，结果记忆里只剩下了“大巴”“车祸”“走”“直”这些单词。但是，随着他一点点靠近车祸现场，他心中的不安慢慢地变得明显，明显到他不能把它归结到依偎引起的恶心。  
  
      就在厄齐尔纠结着要不要继续靠近冒着火光的车祸现场时，他踩到了个软软的东西，熟悉的脚感让他好奇地捡了起来。一根普通的发带，如果上面没有写着“赫迪拉”的话。  
  
       “不可能，不会吧？一定是结队过来的球迷.....”  
  
       厄齐尔焦急地往车祸现场跑了过去。因为交通堵塞，消防员和救护车都还没能赶到现场，但是即使已经扭曲变形，厄齐尔依然能够认出这就是他们一直乘坐的大巴。比起这个，更让他绝望的是，大巴内没有传出任何痛苦的呻吟，只有参与救援或是困在其他车里的群众在杂乱地喊着什么。  
  
      厄齐尔直接凭借自己的职业优势爬进了车里，但是直到救护车到达现场，厄齐尔也只找到了克里斯耳朵，卡西的手，拉莫斯的腿，卡里姆的脑袋.......  
  
      “可恶，好累啊........人家不玩了啦！！你们快出来啦！！！！”  
  
       厄齐尔悲伤地哭喊着，他大概一辈子都不能完成这个捉迷藏的游戏了。  
  
  
—End—


End file.
